


Nervous

by booksindalibrary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Tsuna didn'taskto be set up with some random girl from college.





	Nervous

Tsuna didn't _ask_ to be set up with some random girl from college. But his friends told him it'll be good, it'll be great, wow Tsuna you're going on a blind date that's nice cool—

Yamamoto's happiness at Tsuna's branching out meant he _had_ to go. Especially since Gokudera was the one who set it up, and Ryohei even offered advice. A chemistry major from Gokudera's class, he was told. Apparently she was cute. Probably not as cute as Kyoko, though.

Thinking of _her_ made Tsuna's heart tighten. Kyoko, who Tsuna had always been too nervous to approach, had started dating her best friend, Hana. They were a good couple, Tsuna had to admit, and he's not going to confess to a taken woman. So he kept his mouth shut and tried to move on.

So there he was, a second year history major thinking of dropping out, sitting alone in a booth and studying the tabletop.

“Are you Tsuna?” Tsuna looked up at the voice, then he straightened his back.

“Y-Yes,” he stuttered, cursing internally for not sounding _cool._ “You're Chrome?”

“Yes.” She slid into the seat opposite him.

“I got you a coffee—sorry, I hope you like coffee, um.” Tsuna stared at her with wide eyes. Okay, he thought, she really was pretty. Her eye sparkled (the other had an eyepatch which was cute), and her hair was pulled back with a loose fringe (which was also cute), and he looked at the shape of her cheeks, which was also cute—

“I do like coffee,” she said before taking a sip. Even her voice was cute?

“I'm—glad,” he said. “I—I'm sorry if Gokudera was too insistent.”

“No! He wasn't.” Chrome sat awkwardly for a moment. “I was the one who insisted, anyway.”

“You did?” Tsuna frowned, confused. “Okay?”

Chrome smiled at that, or at least Tsuna thought she did. Her expression definitely softened, anyway. Tsuna could've sworn he saw a glow about her or hearts in her eyes. Or maybe that was his reflection.

Was she cuter than Kyoko? Maybe. Then she met his eyes, and he wondered if he should change that 'maybe' to a 'definitely'.

“I'm sorry,” Tsuna blurted out.

“For what?”

“My friend—Gokudera, I mean, he set this up, but I don't think this was a good idea.” Tsuna's cheeks flushed, and he pressed a hand against them to try and cool them down.

Chrome's hand mirrored Tsuna's, resting just below her eyepatch. “Not a...good idea?”

“Well, it's because,” Tsuna broke out into a sweat, gaze away from her. “There's this girl I like, except she's dating, and I'm like, not over her? So seeing you—assuming you want to of course—feels kind of like using you to get over her, so I guess what I'm saying is-”

“Why not try then?” Chrome's hand removed itself from her face, and she looked almost as nervous as he did. Except she was cuter. “Otherwise I'll have to get over you.”

“What?”

“I said I insisted on this date, didn't I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE chrome n i LOVE tsuna n i LOVE them SHUT up ietgbjwrlnkweflweoruibugj


End file.
